Wherever you will go
by KatherineCV
Summary: Una noche, una fiesta, una persona, ¿cuánto tardará Roxas en conseguir ese beso? ¿Qué dirá Namine al respecto? El tiempo corre y debe tomar una desición... Roxas and Xion/ AU


N/A. ¡Hola a todos! Esto es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, espero que les guste ;)

Y está especialmente dedicado a Sora Sakuraba 3 por su cumpleaños atrasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom hearts y Twewy no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor

* * *

><p><em>Wherever you will go<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

- No estoy muy seguro de esto, Axel…

- Calla, Roxas, ¡nos la vamos a pasar de la…!

- Sí, claro –interrumpió- Tengo que regresar con Namine antes de la media noche

- ¿Otra vez con esa tipa? ¡Enserio, Roxas! No sé qué es lo que le vez a esa chica, ¡con esa carita que tienes hasta yo me…!

- YA, para, te acompañaré, pero no digas nada más, ¿sí?

- Como sea, galán

Entonces partieron, el motor del auto ronroneó en el primer arranque y se adentró en la carretera sin prisa. Axel conducía bien, o al menos cuando estaba sobrio, eso pensaba Roxas mientras veía la carretera desaparecer detrás de sus ojos, las casas cada vez más pequeñas y la vacía pradera llena de calma apareciendo. Y, más allá, muy muy lejos –o quizá no tanto- el sol descendía detrás de las montañas acariciando todo a su paso: envolviendo el horizonte con sombras y el cielo con cálidos tonos pastel que se desvanecían con el azul de la noche, era casi hipnótico…

- ¿Sabes quién estará allí esta noche? –preguntó Axel bajando un poco el volumen de la música, a lado de la carretera aparecía un letrero que decía: "Treversetown a 50 Km" y un poco más abajo: "¡Visítenos pronto!"

- ¿Quién? –respondió Roxas sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba más preocupado por cómo reaccionaría Namine al saber que se había ido de fiesta sin ella…

- Es alguien que conoces

- Conozco a mucha gente

- Es una chica

- ¿Quién Kairi? ¿Olett? –dijo desinteresadamente, jugando con el palillo de una paleta que había comido hacía un rato, ¡cómo quería otra!

- ¡Vamos, Roxi, adivina! Te daré una pista: la conociste hace un año en el verano y…

- ¿¡XION!? ¿ELLÁ ESTARÁ ALLÍ? –dijo rompiendo el palillo de repente y dando un saltito de emoción, Axel no tardó en echarse a reír.

- ¿Recuerdas a Vanitas?

- Claro, cómo olvidar a ese idiota… -dijo haciendo una cara de fuchi.

- Pues él es su primo y nuestro anfitrión esta noche

- Entiendo…

- Así que diviértete un poco, ¿quieres? Olvídate de Namine sólo por esta noche

- Pero… Mierda, ella me odia, por ya sabes…

- ¡Tenías que…! –lo miró haciéndose el enojado y luego de un minuto dijo:- Pues tendrás que pensar en algo porque no nos iremos de ahí hasta que consigas un beso

- ¿Qué dices? –contestó el otro, extrañado

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya ni eso puede hacer el espectacular Roxas? Sólo un beso y nos iremos

- Sabes que no puedo, estoy saliendo con Namine, no es cómo que ella me…

- ¡Cobarde!

- ¡No soy cobarde!

- Entonces hazlo

- No tengo por qué hacerte caso –cruzó los brazos, haciéndose el indignado.

- Pues a menos que quieras que todo el mundo vea estas fotos… -dijo levantando un poco su celular. Roxas hizo un extaño gesto al recordar a _cuáles_ fotos se refería

- No te atreverías…

- Sabes que sí, Roxi –dijo maliciosamente-, ¿qué tengo que perder?

- Le diré a Olett que no te…

- ¡Hey! ¡Con ella no te metas!

Y siguieron discutiendo el resto del camino hacia Traversetown, Axel insistía en que Roxas debía terminar con Namine y no sólo por Xion, ¡la mujer estaba loca! Pero Roxas dudaba un poco, un beso, un beso, sólo sería un beso y ya, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si después ella se enterara de que tenía novia? Vaya aprieto, quizá lo mejor sería quitarle las llaves a Axel cuando estuviera borracho y así evitarlo todo. Sí, eso era una opción. Además tenía a Kairi y Sora para apoyarlo. Oh, ¡pero por favor! Él era el gran Roxas, el chico más guapo del instituto, ¡todas querían salir con él! ¡Era casi un ídolo!

Y por esa misma razón nadie debía enterarse que esas fotos existían…

…

- Hola, Xion

- Hola, Ventus

Definitivamente la terraza era el lugar favorito de Xion en toda esa gran casa, era perfecto para observar el atardecer detrás de la larga torre del reloj, además ese día era precioso, algo le decía que sería una gran noche. Ventus, que había llegado hacía poco, no tardó en sentarse a su lado en la cómoda banca acolchonada de madera y pasar su brazo por detrás de su cuello.

Abajo, en el mismo edificio, los autos se estacionaban a lo largo de la calle y la gente entraba saltando de alegría, cantando una vieja canción y contagiando el ritmo de la música. Parecía que la fiesta había comenzado antes de lo previsto

- Van dijo que toda está listo, y que quiere que bailes con él

- Bien, pero primero quiero bailar contigo

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí

- Te quiero, Xion –dijo acercándola para darle un suave beso en los labios, ella sólo le sonrió.

…

- Eres un idiota, ¡te dije que no lo tomarás, Terra!

- Así es la vida, a veces negra, a veces color rosa… ¡Wahuu! ¡Sírvanme otra! –cantaba Terra balanceando la copa

- Tranquilo, Van, yo me encargo –interrumpió Aqua, quitándole la copa a Terra

- Si sigue así llévalo a una de las habitaciones de arriba, no quiero que arruine la fiesta

- Por supuesto, ya se le pasará, no te preocupes, Van

- Allá en la fuente… Hip… Había un chorrito Hip… Se hacía grandote, se había chiquito… Hip… Estaba de mal humor…

- Ya, Terra, vamos a ese cuarto

- ¿Está todo listo? –Preguntó Vanitas del otro lado de la habitación, varias personas asintieron- ¿Luces? –Los reflectores iluminaron la pista de baile y afuera salieron disparados como un par de faros hacia el cielo- ¿Música? –el DJ alzo la mano, colocándose en su lugar con los audífonos puestos, era un chico delgado con el cabello rojizo anaranjado, y que parecía no tener la menor idea de cómo controlar el equipo de sonido, pero Van estaba demasiado ocupado como para conseguir otro DJ, así que sólo suspiró y pasó a revisar los demás detalles, una vez seguro de todo ordenó que abrieran las puertas: era hora de comenzar la fiesta.

…

- ¿Roxas? –decía Namine

- Hola, linda… -respondió Roxas tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aun así movió un poco celular, nervioso

- ¿Aún estás ocupado? –preguntó ella

Axel le hizo una seña a Roxas de que colgara, pero este sólo agitó la mano, diciéndole que se callara.

- Sí, lo siento, Namine… Mi tía quiere que me quede un rato más con ella, dice que le agrada mi compañía… -y agregó un par de risas nerviosas

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo? Se escucha de que vas por algún camino

- ¿Camino? ¡Cómo crees! Estamos viendo _Fast and Furious 5_…

- Ajá, bueno, te llamaré más tarde. Nos vemos, Roxas –entonces colgó, soltando una risita. Roxas suspiró.

- ¿Y se supone que yo soy tu tía? No jodas, Roxas

- Cállate, ahora estoy libre el resto de la noche

- ¡Uuh! ¿Eso significa que lo harás? ¿Sabes lo sencillo que es enviar fotos a Facebook hoy en día verdad? –dijo tomando de nuevo su celular, claro que Roxas se lo quitó y borró las fotos, a lo que Axel sólo se echó a reír

- ¡Ya no podrás hacerlo!

- No soy tan idiota, Roxas, esas fotos están guardadas en un lugar seguro, así que…

- Hijo de…

- Me lo agradecerás más tarde.

…

- Beat, por enésima vez, estamos en la entrada, en la puerta larga de enfrente… ¡Entendiste! –decía Shiki a su celular, Beat estaba del otro lado de la línea quejándose de no encontrar la entrada de la mansión.

- ¿Seguro no quieres que yo…? –dijo Rhym llamando su atención, Shiki sólo le dijo que guardara silencio pues apenas alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía Beat gracias a la música que sonaba a todo volumen. Si tan sólo hubiera podido subir a donde estaba Neku y apagar la música un par de minutos… O mejor, llamar a Beat por el micrófono.

- ¡Entraremos de todos modos!... No… Claro que está bien… No, no la dejaré fumar mota…-dijo mirando a Rhym- ¡Nos vemos, Beat!

- ¿Él está cerca? –preguntó Rhym al ver que había colgado el teléfono.

- No, está atorado en la entrada, pero nosotras entraremos, anda

- ¿Segura? Aún no hay mucha gente adentro

- ¡Dije que entramos!

Entonces ambas cruzaron el umbral hacia el salón, donde ya había bastantes personas cruzando el lugar.

…

- Mierda…

- ¿Beat?

- ¿Roxas?

- ¿Con quién hablas, Roxas?

- ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

- Claro, no estoy aquí. –dijo Axel mirando alrededor, se suponía que alguien los estaría esperando en la entrada para dejarlos pasar, aunque todavía no daba con quién. Roxas y Beat siguieron hablando como si nada.

- ¡Oh, ahí está!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Axel jaló a Roxas del brazo mientras este le reclamaba hacia donde lo llevaba, Beat lo siguió para no sentirse solo.

- Hola, chicos –dijo Kairi saludándolos a los tres

- ¡Hola! –exclamó Sora con una sonrisa cargando un pesado regalo.

- ¿Es para Vanitas? –preguntó Axel

- ¿Vanitas? ¡Pero si la fiesta es de Xion!

- ¿Qué acabas de decir…? –dijo Roxas mirándolos de repente, Axel le dedicó una sonrisa picarona.

Entonces apagó su celular, pensando si sería estúpido regalarle algo...

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? nwn Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos<p>

¡Gracias por leer!

Atte. Katherine

PD: Esto será un two-shot ;)


End file.
